The Magnificent
by Echo321
Summary: The coronation has been the main subject of anticipation. As it draws nearer, Sigyn begins to worry. On the day that her love will be crowned king alongside his brother, she faces many challenges. The preposition of a diarchy has been put into action. Join the couple through the innocent life of their everlasting love. Loki/Sigyn.


_Be tender in your approach to love, for on it, universes stand. _

The city seemed to glow in the aftermath of a risen sun. Hues of bright orange and soft reds flitted across the sky, ready to scatter at the slightest provocation. The overbearing power of the sun's rays swiped the pallet clean, leaving a warm radiance in its wake. She closed her eyes, absorbing the pure luminosity that fed so many worlds. Here, the air was clean as it rhythmically glided through the atmosphere, barely stirring the now awake kingdom.

"My love has awoken. The day can begin."

A soft smile curved her lips as she opened her eyes. The deep flow of his voice warmed her in a way that the sun never could. Her grip on the gilded railing tightened a bit as warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She could never quite get used to the feeling of his enveloping embrace, nor the soft kisses he trailed down her neck. Her hand unclasped itself from the railing and was pulled towards the midnight locks of his hair.

"And why, might I ask, did you not wake me?" his breath grazed the side of her face as his came to rest on her shoulder.

"You seemed tired, I did not want to disturb you. Besides, seeing you sleep was too valuable a treat for me to resist. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" His soft chuckle seemed to resonate around the oval balcony as his grip tightened.

"And if I should be so scandalous as to ask, what do I say?" The blush that colored her cheeks must have been visible from Earth itself. The deep hum that Asgard emitted allowed her to hide the slight hitch in her breaths. Turning to him, she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"That, my king, is for me to know, and for you to find out."

"Not fair," even though she could not see his face, she heard the pout in his voice. She snuffed her laughter in his collar as his rich scent allowed her the high she needed to calm down.

Though she had not mentioned it to him, his coronation was more a stress to her than anyone else. The very thought of a diarchy brought shivers down her back. Although Thor was loving and the most understanding of persons, the only one she would have chosen to rule aside him, there was always the lurking possibility of it being a complete fail. He noticed the quite that had surrounded them and brought her face up so he could see it. His warm hands cupped her cheeks as the cool green of his eyes scanned the electric blue of hers. A silent communications seemed to pass between the couple as the morning breeze swirled around them, stirring the leaves of the mammoth oaks that stood vigilant at the sides of the castle.

"What troubles you, my dear? I can sense the tension rolling off of you in waves." Her eyes faltered as she looked down, unable to meet his gaze. He did not force her face back up, patient as ever to let her explain at her own pace. As her eyes took on a distant look and her breath stopped he gently pressed his lips to her forehead, helping her to release her pent up sigh. She relaxed in his arms, almost collapsing into his embrace. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He tried to keep the panic out of his voice, but it leaked out, making her pull back to look at him. It was his turn to hold his breaths now. She gazed into his eyes, searching for the right words.

"The faith I invest in you is stronger than any other trusts I have. Know that. I never have and never will doubt your abilities nor your potential." She scanned his face as his eyes softened. "I just am not completely certain," she continued, "whether, this diarchy will work."

His breaths returned to him as he realized her concern. She had not come close to the worst of his imaginings. He cupped her face in his hands as a bright smile turned the smooth corners of his mouth.

"Is that what worries you?" He waited for a bit, letting the question sink in. "My love, I value your concerns, morals, and beliefs more than I do my own life. But you need not worry. Thor and I have been through quite a bit, but that nonetheless, has made our bond stronger. Some say that brothers are unfit to rule side by side, for they think it causes contempt. But know this, darling, whatever problem has presented itself to us we have resolved. And whatever issues arise in the future shall be taken care of then." He leaned his forehead onto hers, exaggerating every word with his gaze. "With you by my side, I will conquer all."

Silence enveloped the pair, encircling them in a world, a universe of their own. A smile lit up her face as the worry drained away, enlightening her features with a new glow. He looked down in wonder at the girl in front of him. Through all of his years of torment, suffering, and wandering from world to world, he had never met a woman of her sort. He had thought himself lost, yet the second his feet had touched her soil, he had been hers. She had found him, and he had found home. She had saved him.

"You are luminous!" He whispered to her, his breath barely audible above the slight breeze. And yet, she heard him as she captured his lips between hers. His chest ignited, making his heart race at a rate that quickened even his breath. The cold inside melted and gave way to a rhythmic beating of molten fire. Her fingers traced the contours of his face as he gently squeezed her closer to him.

As she pulled away, he laid his head against hers and both chuckled at their labored breathing.

"Sorry love," he cocked his head towards the entrance to his bedroom from wherein she could see the slight shadow of a man. He pecked her lips gently before setting her loose from his embrace, only to keep their hands entwined. The figure of a slender male appeared out of the giant doors as the messenger bowed.

"My liege, it is time."

He nodded his head and took a calming breath. As the messenger was dismissed he turned to her and smiled a crooked smile. "With you by my side, I will conquer all."

Rich round sounds of gold trumpets reverberated through the hall, making the bullion pillars sing. The silence blanketed the space in an aura of patient tension. Gold rays of sun painted the walls of the gargantuan room, spilling warm hues of auburn radiance. The fist light was always the purest, or so it was said. She took her spot within the wall of the isle, drawing her sword from it sheath. It took its place among its kind, holding loyal observance above the heads of the two princes that now commanded all attention. They walked with sure confidence, their strides portraying the splendor of their individuality. The king waited for them at the thrones, beaming with pride. As the ripple of swords was returned to their sheaths, Thor and Loki kneeled before their father, bowing their heads. Odin's chest seemed to grow even more as he smiled brightly down at his sons. Frigga took her place behind him. In her hands was a cushion upon which lay two crowns of gold. One was embedded with rubies dotting its perimeter throughout. The others beauty lay in the central emerald placed on its profile. The Engravings were flooded with bright silver, creating mazes of metallic liquid. Loki turned his head slightly, looking for Sigyn. His heart started hammering against his chest as his eyes found her smiling brightly at the prince. There was only one who could make him feel nervous. He returned the smile and turned back to his father after giving her a little wink. Sigyn watched with fascination as Odin proceeded down a step.

"From the untarnished walls of this castle, to the deepest roots of the sacred ash tree that feeds all, may your rule reach, proud and justified. May the wisdom of Mimir feed you though your lives and be the potent breath on your tongue. May your fates be favorable to the Well of Urðr and those who guard it. May your sovereignty, reign strong." Turning to Frigga he took the ruby encrusted crown. "From the pristine waters that run deep in Asgard to the jubilant winds that rake each world in the cosmos, I give you king Thor Odinson, The Sovereign." The crown was placed gently on Thor's head and Odin again turned back to Figga. He took ahold of the gold and silver pinnacle as his smile seemed to grow even larger. "And from the speckled sunshine that grazes every corner, to the stretching glow of the lingering moonlight, I give you King Loki Odinson, The Magnificent."

The room burst with a roar so loud it threatened the large pillars that supported the great hall. The two kings turned as they took in the crowd, now the people that would receive their rule. But neither the cheering room full of supportive subjects, nor the hearty grins of the Warriors Three interested the two monarchs. As Thor rushed towards a teary eyed Jane, Loki parted his way towards Sigyn, his eyes searching for the sea in hers. As the gazes met, so did their bodies. He picked her up and sun around like a mad man, his laughter mixing with the small chuckles of the now quieted room. Sigyn 's lips met his in a jumbled mess of tears and smiles. She held onto his face until both were gasping. He leaned his forehead against hers and she saw the smile reach his eyes. No words were necessary for the couple to understand what the other felt. Their world, was finally steady.

"But I can't dance!" she repeated desperately, clinging onto Jane's hand as Loki tried to pry her away. Gentle music drifted across the room that was full of elegant dancers. People twirled and whirled their way through the entwined dance floor. Women with flowing posture, holding elegance in their eyes dared her to meet their stance. She could never compare, and she would not embarrass the newly made king by some accident that occurred on her behalf. Loki's hands twined themselves around her waist, making her mind go blank and her grip limp. He pulled her away from a grinning, all too obliging Jane and walked her to the edge of the dance floor. She looked up at him as her breath increased; yet the forest in his eyes did wonders. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, making the entire room inexistent.

"You think you cannot dance?" A smile hinted at the end of his mouth as he brought it closer to hers. "My dear, you dance through my mind with every breath I take. You movements, your actions, your very stride is a dance my eyes will never become accustomed to. You fear what might happen if your grace does not the parallel that of the many women in this room. That is preposterous! You are the most graceful being that has ever set foot on the gilded land of Asgard," he said as he cupped her face. "Nevertheless, if it shall please you, my sweet, I can adjust."

With that he lifted her up, extracting a gasp out of her surprised form, and set her feet on his, squeezing her waist more than was needed. The dance floor cleared as the king twirled with complete control and excruciating refinement to the center, mesmerizing the onlookers. The dance eventually regained its composure as Sigyn leaned her head against the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of her carefully set curls that matched the ink of the night sky.

"How does it feel to be king?" she asked.

"Not much different, although I due presume that the first duties of a king aren't exactly delivered directly after the coronation. I will adjust."

"It must be terrifying, not knowing what will happen next," she lifted her head up and gazed into his eyes. "I will always be here you know? Whenever you need me."

His smile knocked the breath out of her as he stroked her cheek with one hand.

"Glad to know that, love! Because be it today or tomorrow, I will make you my queen. All of this, everyone in this room," he gestured lightly to the couples twirling around, "will be yours to govern." She smiled up at him, content with his decision. Though leading was in her blood, she remained apprehensive about governing an entire race. But she had him. And it was all she needed.

"So long as I have you, I think I'd like to be queen one day."

He chuckled at that, tucking her head under his chin. The time passed slowly, content in its rolling stretch. The tiresome burden of the day lugged at its wings, slowing its pace. Sigyn and Loki danced, swaying to the rhythm of each new song that was put on. Soon Thor was there to replace Loki, and as Jane and he gracefully wove around, Thor heartily hugged Sigyn.

"So how are you Sigyn?" he asked, smiling brightly. She grinned at his enthusiasm and hugged him back.

"Quite happy, my lord," she replied.

"Now Sigyn," Thor said, a frown painting his face. "To you, I am simply Thor. None of this my liege or my lord business with work. You're practically family, and I do assume you will be officially in no time. Has my little brother asked you to marry him yet?" Sigyn blushed ferociously and slapped his arm, looking down. His booming laughter carried through the room making her smile as well. She danced with many people, or at least made an attempt to. Odin claimed her after Thor as Loki danced benignly with his mother. The Warriors three extracted pure glee from her when each one took a turn. Meanwhile, Loki laughed as he danced with Sif. By the time Sigyn was returned to Loki her feet ached with fatigue. She was grateful for the relief as he picked her up once again and placed her feet on his own.

"Are you tired, love?" he asked her, worry coating his voice. She looked up and smiled to reassure him. But as always, he saw through the façade. "You know what sounds delightful right now?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled from his shirt collar.

"A stroll outside. It's a star-speckled evening, and the moon is simply a sight. Fancy a stroll my lady?"

"As tempting as that sounds," She replied with a grin, "would it not be bad for the reputation of a newly made king to simply walk out of a party that was thrown in his favor?" He laughed at this tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thor will cover for me. I talked to him earlier. And you should know me better than to say that I would merely walk out of a party."

Although her feet stayed grounded on his, the floor began to shift beneath them. His eyes drunk in her bewildered expression that he adored so much. The couple seemed to vanish entirely, but not so abruptly as to cause a commotion. Thor looked up from Jane to see his brother disappear and chuckled to himself. It seemed to Sigyn as if the things around her were materializing into mist, until they began to take form again. The ground returned beneath their feet, as did the night around them. They were bathed in silver moonlight as the stars kept their temporary vigilance on Asgard. As she stepped out of his embrace dewed grass met her feet. She hurried to take off her shoes and sighed when the dew coated her feet. Loki came behind her and wrapped his arm around waist, resting his forehead on her shoulders. She encircled her hands around his and leaned back.

"There's a stream nearby if you wish to go there," he whispered, kissing the side of her neck. She straightened at the mention of a river, which made him laugh. No words were necessary out of her as he already could feel her anticipation. He grabbed ahold of her hand and led her towards the line of trees. Sigyn looked back at the illuminated city and gasped as she saw the castle, a speck in the distance.

"How far are we from the castle exactly?" she inquired.

"Far enough that nobody can find us before morning, if that is what you wish." He turned around and winked at her, making her blush. Though he could not see it, she habitually lifted her hands and rubbed her cheeks, inefficiently trying to get rid of the blush. Loki pushed his way through branches and foliage, stopping every now and then to help her over fallen stumps. Eventually, the two came upon a clearing wherein a small river wrapped around the farther side.

Sigyn sighed as the cool water rushed over her feet. She held her rather heavy ball gown up with her hands carefully. The gurgle of the water almost drowned out the soft chuckle behind her. She turned with an inquisitive look and saw him sitting aside the river.

"What's so funny," she asked. He simply smiled and gestured for her to go to him. In a not too elegant fashion, she splashed her way out, but kept a careful hold on her dress. "You could have told Sif not to get me such an extravagant dress. I shudder to think what might happen if I get this wet." She arranged the dress around her knees as she sat down and leaned back against him. He kissed her shoulder and brought his lips up to her ear.

"Fit for a queen," was his only reply.

She sighed again as he intertwined their fingers and lay her head against his shoulder. The silent night around them was only interrupted by the continuous harmony of the river. They did not speak; their only conversations were through gentle caresses.


End file.
